


My own worst enemy

by villainpositivity



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Confessions, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainpositivity/pseuds/villainpositivity
Summary: Loki has a conversation with Thor about exclusivity.
Relationships: King Loki/Loki (Agent of Asgard), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	My own worst enemy

“So…” Loki trailed off, not sure where to begin. “So the other Loki and I have been... Fooling around a little.”

Thor chuckled, reaching for another beer and cracking it open on the edge of the coffee table.

“A-ha! And you expect me to get you two out of whatever trouble you’ve gotten yourselves into this time?” He chuckled before taking a sip. “ _Not_ going to happen!”

Loki wished he could melt through the floor. He’d thought it would make this easier if Thor was a little more relaxed. But it turned out nothing could make having a conversation with your brother about sleeping with your future self behind his back easier.

In his defence, he hadn’t _meant_ to do it behind Thor’s back. Thor simply hadn’t realised yet and Loki hadn’t yet found a way to casually bring it up.

And it wasn’t as though he and Thor were in a relationship, even if it seemed like things between them were headed in that direction. That was precisely the reason Loki had decided to put himself through the humiliation of getting everything out in the open. He took a deep breath in. It was time to give this “truth” thing a go.

“No, I mean, we’ve been _fooling around_.” He emphasised, praying that his oaf of a brother would take the hint.

“Speak plainly, Loki,” Thor growled. “I don’t have time for your games.”

Loki swallowed thickly. “We had sex,” he confessed. “Once or twice,” he added quickly. As though that made it better, not worse.

Thor’s eyes widened. “Is there _another Loki_ I don’t know about?” He exclaimed.

“Er, no. Same old one. Evil, ridiculous clothes, sleeping on my couch,” Loki replied with a grimace.

Thor looked down the couch, back at Loki, and back at the couch before standing up abruptly. 

There was a tense few seconds until Thor burst into laughter.

“Haha, well played brother,” Thor guffawed. “Well played indeed!” 

But Loki wasn’t laughing. He tried to turn his grimace into a smile, failed, and waited for Thor to realise this wasn’t one of his jokes.

Unfortunately for the both of them, King Loki chose this moment to make his entrance.

His high pitched voice rang through the apartment as he slammed the door shut. “Honey, I’m hoooooome!"

Loki’s stomach dropped. Great, this was the last thing he needed right now.

“I thought you were staying out tonight?” Loki asked through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you have _company_?” His older self mocked, pouting. “What? You’re not ashamed of me, are you?” He sneered, raising his eyebrow and bearing his teeth in a grotesque imitation of a smile.

Thor had stopped laughing by now. “Loki...” he warned, voice low.

“Look, for what it’s worth, I think he’s slightly less evil now?” Loki offered, wincing.

With that, King Loki waltzed over, ignoring Thor and proceeding to bend over in front of Loki, presenting him with his cheek. 

King Loki raised his eyebrow again. "Well? Where's my kiss?"

Loki screwed up his face and responded with a withering look. If he didn't know better, his future self was doing this on purpose. 

The older Loki sighed dramatically when he didn't get what he wanted and flopped down on the couch next to Loki, crossing his legs and draping his arm around Loki's shoulder. He stared smugly back at Thor.

“Come on, we’re all family here,” the older Loki taunted. “Did Loki not tell you about us?” he asked, smiling evilly. “Oh yes, I’ve been having a lot of fun with him. He does this amazing thing with his tongue - has he ever done that for you?” 

Thor’s eyes bulged. “Loooooki,” he rumbled.

Loki opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it and downed the rest of his beer in one go.

“Loki, this is too much, even for you,” Thor said finally as he turned to leave.

Loki shoved his older self away and made after Thor. He’s not sure what he expected, but resigned disappointment wasn’t it. It was harder to bear than if Thor had responded with rage and disgust. That, at least, he was used to. 

“Thor, listen, I can explain,” he offered, catching him just outside the door. He smiled nervously, closing it after him in an attempt to block out King Loki's commentary.

“No need brother, I've already seen more than I need,” Thor replied. Loki could hear the hurt in his voice.

Loki fought back tears as he watched Thor walk away. Trust him to fuck up the only good thing he had going. Numbly, he opened the door again, letting it close behind him.

King Loki perked up at the sound of the door clicking shut.

"Does that mean a threesome is out of the question?"

**Author's Note:**

> come chat to me on twitter @ugly_loki


End file.
